Off The Leash
by Red Witch
Summary: Taking care of the Baroness in her current mental state may be a bit too much for Dr. Mindbender and Road Pig. Not to mention everyone else.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any GI Joe characters ran off somewhere. I don't even own this idea I've got. It's just madness people. **

**Off the Leash**

"I cannot believe my life has come to **this**," Dr. Mindbender hissed as he looked around, hoping no one would recognize him. Considering he was wearing glasses instead of his trademark monocle as well as a black woolen hat, black jacket, black boots and jeans, odds were that his hopes would remain true.

"This was hardly in the job description I was given when I first approached the Dreadnoks," Road Pig grumbled in his Donald voice. He was wearing a red skull cap that hid his trademark pink Mohawk. He also wore a red sweatshirt with a brown jacket, jeans and sneakers.

"I-kn-know," He then switched to his Road Pig persona. "Th-this is s-so weird."

"How do people walk around **not** wearing capes every day?" Mindbender looked at himself. "I feel so naked."

"Oddly enough, this is the most we have ever seen you with your clothes **on,**" Donald remarked. "However our disguises are necessary in order for us to not draw attention to ourselves."

"Something tells me that's **not **going to be enough," Mindbender remarked sarcastically. He pointed to the Baroness who was restrained by a harness and leash held by Road Pig. "I mean come on! Two men walking a woman like a dog in the park in the middle of the night? Yes **this **is inconspicuous. As inconspicuous as a rhinoceros in a bathtub!"

"You don't go downtown much do ya?" Road Pig snorted.

"Trust me Mindbender, if you ever ventured into this particular city's red light district you will see far **stranger** sights than this," Donald took over with a smile.

"Why did the Commander order us to take the Baroness for a walk?" Mindbender grumbled. "Okay she still thinks she's a dog but still…I still say she was perfectly fine running on that treadmill. You know? The one attached to our secondary generator."

"D-Didn't she break that thing?" Road Pig spoke up.

"Yes, but we got at least a year's worth of power out of her," Mindbender said. "I'd have been perfectly happy to make another one if the Commander would give me time."

"He did need time," Road Pig said. "T-Time to fix his office."

"Especially after the Baroness ransacked it," Donald added.

"I can understand the Commander's frustration. It has been over three weeks after all," Mindbender sighed. "But why are we the ones assigned to this ridiculous task?"

"B-Because we're the only ones she hasn't bit yet," Road Pig spoke up.

"I don't know why," Donald remarked. "For some reason the three of us are the only ones she tolerates. Or at the very least doesn't try to bite the proverbial hand that feeds her."

"M-Maybe n-not th-that much of a m-mystery," Road Pig took over. "I k-kinda st-stuffed a lot of b-bacon in my back pocket."

"If anybody should be doing this it should be Destro! But noooo!" Mindbender went on. "God forbid he takes care of his own mess! Typical, we're stuck taking care of his regular girlfriend while he runs off with another one of his bimbos! Typical! I don't get paid enough for this!"

"Speaking of messes I just thought of something," Donald blinked. "Did anyone bring a pooper scooper and a plastic bag? You know? In case?"

"I don't even want to **think** about that…" Mindbender winced.

"Why? F-from what I've h-heard that's your idea of a fun Saturday night," Road Pig snorted.

"Just keep walking!" Mindbender hissed. "I swear I will make both Destro and Cobra Commander **pay** for this!"

"But what if she has to go?" Road Pig asked.

"Then **let** her go!" Mindbender snapped. "There are tons of bushes, trees and fire hydrants all over this park. Let her pick whichever one she wants!"

"What if she goes Number Two?" Road Pig asked.

"Yes, we have to obey leash laws," Donald added.

"Leash laws? We're freaking **terrorists!"** Mindbender hissed loudly. "We don't obey **any** laws! Let alone stupid leash laws for stupid mongrels!"

"Grrrrr!" The Baroness glared at him and growled.

"I wasn't talking about **you**, Baroness," Mindbender apologized. "You are obviously not a mongrel."

"Yes the Baroness is a breed all her own," Donald quipped.

"Yeah th-there's n-no higher class of bitch than her," Road Pig chuckled afterwards.

"I was referring to all those other mongrels," Mindbender went on, still on the receiving end of the Baroness's glare. "You know those low class inbreeds that run around wild in this cesspool of a city. You're **nothing **like them. No you're not. No, you're not! Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?"

Mindbender stopped himself. "Oh for crying out loud now **I'm** doing it! This is insanity! I can't take much more of this!"

"Really? **This **is where you draw the line?" Donald gave him a look. "Because let's face it we've done a lot weirder stuff over the years than **this."**

"Y-Yeah I th-think a guy who dates his own lab projects ain't in any position to say wh-what's weird," Road Pig agreed.

"Nor a man with two personalities in one body," Mindbender gave him a look. "Now hold on tight to that leash! The last thing we need is for…"

"RARRRR!" The Baroness gave a great tug on the leash and it slipped out of Road Pig's grasp. "BARK! BARK! BARK!"

"That…" Mindbender groaned as the Baroness ran ahead. "Really set myself up for that one didn't I?"

"Pretty much yes," Donald sighed.

"Great. Now we have to chase after the Baroness who is chasing after squirrels," Mindbender grumbled as they went after the Baroness.

"AAAAAH! GET OFF ME!"

"Uh that's n-not a squirrel," Road Pig blinked. "At least it d-don't sound like one."

"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY DAME! OW! STOP BITTING ME!"

"It's definitely not a squirrel," Donald agreed with his alter ego. "Oh look, it's a policeman."

"GET OFF! GET OFF ME! OW! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! POLICE!" A large police officer was on the ground in a fetal position as the Baroness attacked him. "I MEAN OTHER POLICEMEN! SOMEBODY HELP ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Well at least her sense for mayhem and hatred for the law is still intact," Mindbender sighed.

Suddenly the Baroness stopped and sniffed the air. With a yell she leapt off the mauled police officer and raced into the bushes. "**Now** where's she going?" Mindbender groaned.

"Odds are, it won't be a fire hydrant," Donald remarked as they ran after her.

"Help…" The cop moaned as they ran past him.

"Uh…Undercover dog catchers! We're on it!" Mindbender yelled as they ran past.

"Undercover _dog catchers_?" Donald shouted as they ran after the Baroness.

"It was the best I could think of!" Mindbender snapped. "Sue me!"

CRASH!

"What was **that?"** Road Pig yelled.

"The Baroness…" Mindbender realized. "Crashing through a window of a five star restaurant."

"Well that's one way to get in with-without a reservation," Road Pig quipped.

"RARRR!" The Baroness leapt from table to table, scaring patrons and eating whatever was on their plates.

"Oh this is not going to be good," Mindbender groaned as he watched the mayhem from behind the window. "I was right. It isn't."

"Half the restaurant is fleeing in panic and the other half is recording it with their cell phones," Donald remarked. "How much you want to be this is going to be a featured video on Me Tube?"

"Oh I know somehow we are going to get blamed for **this**," Mindbender groaned.

"You know for a woman of the Baroness' petite stature she can put it away can't she?" Donald asked.

"Y-Yeah. I sp-spent some time on the c-competitive eating circuit and whooo!" Road Pig added. "W-we should br-bring her to C-Coney Island next year! She'd clean up!"

"Well she's making a mess right now!" Mindbender groaned.

"Get this insane woman out of my restaurant!" An angry head chef screamed. "GET OUT! OUT YOU CRAZY…AAAAHH!"

"Oooh, and she's making another one…A rather bloody one…" Donald winced. "That chef should not have tried to sneak up on her from behind."

"And n-now it's his behind that's getting k-kicked!" Road Pig agreed.

"We have to go get her!" Mindbender said.

"I'm not going in there," Donald said. "Road Pig…"

"N-No way man," Road Pig spoke afterwards. "You ain't g-goin. I ain't g-goin!"

"Mindbender you go!" Donald said.

"I'm not going in there!" Mindbender winced as he saw the carnage. "At least not while she has that steak knife in her teeth."

"At least we don't have to worry about feeding her tonight," Donald shrugged.

"And she's getting **plenty** of exercise," Mindbender rolled his eyes. "Oh look! She's running into the kitchen!"

"AAAAH! GET OFF! AAAH! HELP! THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Screams could be heard from the kitchen. "CALL 911! FORGET THAT! SOMEONE CALL THE POUND!"

"Let's get to the back door," Mindbender said. "We can corner her there!"

"Good idea," Donald agreed. They ran around to the back of the restaurant. They could hear the sounds of screams and smashing from behind the door.

"Okay now go in there and get her her," Mindbender told his double personality partner.

"Hold why do we have to go in and get her?" Donald gave him a look.

"Yeah! Y-You g-go get her!" Road Pig snapped.

"Look! I am in charge here!" Mindbender snapped.

"Says who?" Road Pig snapped.

"He's right! You're not our employer!" Donald snapped.

"Look! I am the brains of this operation. **You** are the muscle. Or at least half of you is the muscle," Mindbender was getting frustrated.

"Oh really? Well there are **two **of us to one of you and we say you go get her!" Donald snapped.

"Yeah you get her!" Road Pig added.

"This is **not **a democracy! I am Cobra's Head Scientist!" Mindbender snapped. "You are a Dreadnok flunky!"

"Which of us is the f-flunky?" Road Pig asked.

"Both of you!" Mindbender snapped. "The point is I outrank you both! Ergo I am in charge! Besides I don't have your muscles to handle the Baroness!"

"I d-don't t-think the Hulk has enough muscles to handle the B-Baroness," Road Pig remarked.

"Besides Mindbender I think you are being far too modest in the muscle department," Donald added. "Due to your usual lack of a shirt we have noticed that you are rather well formed and toned for a mere scientist."

"You ain't exactly g-got a beer gut under there," Road Pig pointed at Mindbender's chest. "Say how did you get that six pack? I mean I n-never see you at the gym or anything."

"I have always wondered that question myself," Donald realized. "For someone who never works out you are rather buff."

"Oh go on," Mindbender waved.

"We aren't joking. You have some serious abs there," Donald said. "What's your secret?"

"No secret. I watch what I eat, cut down on fats and carbs," Mindbender waved. "I do some exercises with weights in my room five times a week. And a lot of sit ups in the morning."

"Really?" Donald asked.

"Oh yes. And obviously I do a lot of running around, you know? What with either escaped test subjects or runaway projects," Mindbender waved. "You know you really have to be fit to be Cobra's Head Scientist. It's not all theories and experiments you know? You have to do a lot of your own heavy lifting."

"I had no idea," Road Pig said.

"Of course you don't. Cobra Commander is always cutting my budget. Between that and the high mortality rate of my lab assistants I find I almost always have to…" Mindbender began.

"RARRRR!" The Baroness tore out of the back door down the street.

"Great! You let her get away!" Mindbender snapped.

"Us? What about **you** Mister Cobra's Head Scientist?" Donald snapped.

"T-There she goes again," Road Pig said. "W-Wonder wh-where she's off to now?"

"I do not get paid enough for this," Mindbender moaned. "Come on!"

They ran after her. "She's headed for that building!" Donald yelled. "It looks like some kind of auditorium!"

"Please let there not be a dog show going on in there!" Mindbender moaned.

"No," Road Pig looked up at the sign. "Cat show."

"Of course…" Mindbender winced. "It **had** to be a cat show!"

"Let's go!" Road Pig yelled and the two men ran into the building.

Twenty bloody minutes later Mindbender and Road Pig staggered out of the building covered in cat hair and scratches. "The horror…The horror…" Donald moaned.

"I have never seen so much blood and carnage in my life," Mindbender shuddered. "And this is a man who has been to a lot of wild Mad Scientist conventions."

"That woman w-would give F-Freddy Kruger nightmares," Road Pig shuddered. "I never saw so many mauled and m-maimed animals in my life."

"That was nothing compared to what the Baroness did to the **human** participants of the event," Mindbender moaned. "So much blood…"

"And other things…" Donald moaned.

"You know something kind of b-bugs m-me…" Road Pig spoke up after his alter ego. "W-when the Bar-Baroness went t-to the bathroom on that j-judges t-table…"

"Another memory I will try to forget for the rest of my life…" Mindbender moaned.

"When she p-pulled down her uniform to go and then p-pulled it back on?" Road Pig spoke. "Is it just m-me or didn't anybody else think th-that was weird?"

"She thinks she's a dog but she knew she was wearing clothes," Donald realized.

"Right!" Road Pig said. "I mean…How could she…?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know!" Mindbender interrupted. "Did either of you see where she went?"

"I fear I was rather distracted by the clowder of cats that attacked me and Road Pig in pure terror," Donald sighed.

"The what?" Mindbender asked.

"Clowder. That's the proper term for a group of cats," Donald said.

"Or a g-glaring. I learned that on the Big Bang Theory!" Road Pig added. "See! TV is educational!"

"Odd that Cobra's Head Scientist doesn't know **that **term," Donald remarked.

"I got my doctorate in dentistry! Sue me!" Mindbender snapped. "I think I hear barking. The Baroness must be nearby! Come on! We have to capture her before things get worse!"

"Worse? How could they possibly get any **worse?**" Donald yelled.

"D-Did you h-have to say **that?**" Road Pig snapped. "Don't you learn nothin' from TV? Whenever somebody asks if things c-can't get worse the universe makes it worse!"

"Oh that's just hogwash," Donald disagreed with himself.

"No it ain't," Road Pig snapped. "It's true!"

"It is **not **true! It is merely superstition!" Donald said.

"Superstition my Aunt Fanny!" Road Pig snapped.

"For the last time she was not our real aunt! She was just one of Father's girlfriends!" Donald snapped.

"She was t-too! D-Dad gave her a credit card and everything!" Road Pig snapped.

"Honestly how you got an attachment to that gold digging…" Donald interrupted.

"She was not a g-gold digger! Now Aunt Cinnamon! That was a g-gold digger!" Road Pig snapped.

"Look she may have been an exotic dancer but that woman had a heart of gold!" Donald yelled.

"Yeah and a b-bunch of other st-stuff that was g-gold from all her other boyfriends!" Road Pig snapped.

"I am lost in the middle of the city hunting down one associate who thinks she is an animal and stuck with another that is arguing with himself!" Mindbender groaned. "I do not get paid **enough** for this!"

Meanwhile just a few blocks away…

"I'm just saying as action movies go it was more unrealistic than usual!" Duke ranted as he walked down the street with Scarlett, Shipwreck, Roadblock, Flint and Lady Jaye.

"Duke let it go…" Scarlett rolled her eyes. "It's just a movie."

"Me being **friends **with Cobra Commander? Come on!" Duke kept going. "That's like a mongoose being friends with a snake! It's just not natural! Shipwreck, you agree with me that it's just not natural right?"

"Depends, are you the snake or the mongoose?" Shipwreck asked.

"You just **had** to insist that we watch that GI Joe Rise of Cobra movie the other night didn't you?" Lady Jaye glared at her boyfriend. "I told you it was a big mistake!"

"Well how was I supposed to know he was going to take it so seriously?" Flint snapped.

"He's been complaining about that stupid movie nonstop! What was Hawk **thinking** when he signed that release form?" Lady Jaye moaned.

"And what were those writers thinking about me falling in love with the Baroness?" Duke waved his arms. "The _Baroness_? Seriously? **Her?**"

"Here we go again…" Roadblock groaned.

"Of all the women they could have paired me with why did they pick her? I get why they didn't put me with Scarlett! The **whole universe** doesn't want me with Scarlett but anybody but the Baroness!" Duke went on. "I hate this movie franchise!"

"Starting to see why you dumped him for a guy that can't talk," Shipwreck said to Scarlett. "Really getting the logic there."

"And now I hear they're going to kill off my character within the first twenty minutes of the sequel!" Duke shouted. "How could they kill me off? Why would they kill me off?"

"I can think of a few reasons," Scarlett glared at him.

"Duke can you reign it in for crying out loud?" Flint snapped. "You're acting more tightly wound than usual!"

"Oh I'm sorry Flint. I didn't realize how well you were handling the highly inaccurate portrayal of yourself in that movie," Duke snapped. "Oh wait, they didn't screw you did they? No! They screwed me!"

"You're off your stress medication again aren't you?" Scarlett asked.

"What do **you** care?" Duke snapped.

"Duke let's not get into this **now!**" Scarlett was exasperated.

"I thought you were over her?" Shipwreck asked Duke.

"I am but it was still painful!" Duke snapped.

"And humiliating. Don't forget humiliating," Shipwreck added.

"Shipwreck!" Scarlett snapped.

"Don't blame the man for telling the truth about what you did to me!" Duke snapped. "Now that I think about it, he's the only one who's been saying **anything** true about me for a while now!"

"Duke!" Scarlett snapped.

"Wow that is a scary thought," Roadblock remarked.

"Duke…" Lady Jaye sighed. "We talked about this remember? You promised…"

"I've put it behind me!" Duke said. "Even though our public break up was the most painful thing in my life. And this includes the time Serpentor stabbed me in the heart with a snake!"

"If you don't stop whining I am going to stab you…" Scarlett began.

"Excuse me but have we all forgotten the purpose of this little walkabout?" Roadblock spoke up. "To see if we can figure out where Cobra is hiding out."

"Probably at the movies laughing their tails off!" Duke snapped. "Better yet it is the perfect place for them to hide because nobody in their right mind would see that stupid sequel and believe that garbage in the first place!"

"You are definitely off your medication," Roadblock groaned. "Duke maybe it's time you put in a request for a vacation?"

"I'll feel better once we find Cobra," Duke gritted his teeth. "Look they wrecked an entire city block nearly a month ago! They have to be up to **something** in this city!"

"Face it Duke," Shipwreck said. "Whatever Cobra was doing they're gone. Not even those snakes are stupid to stick around the scene of the crime."

"He's right. What's left of the highway they blew up is two streets over," Lady Jaye realized. "And there hasn't been a sign of them since."

"AAAAAHHHH!" A mime ran down the street screaming.

"Aren't mimes supposed to be silent?" Duke asked.

"Not that one," Roadblock said.

"BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!" The Baroness ran after the mime on all fours.

"Is that the **Baroness?**" Duke's jaw dropped.

"What the hell is she on?" Shipwreck was stunned.

"I think we just found our sign," Scarlett remarked.

"BARK! BARK! BARK!" The Baroness rounded the corner.

"Okay Shipwreck. Go on, I know you're **dying** to say it…" Scarlett groaned.

"Is it me or is the Baroness acting more of a bitch than usual?" Shipwreck asked.

"Actually…Yes," Duke remarked. "Just when I think the Baroness couldn't get any worse!"

"Come on! Let's go after Duke's girlfriend!" Flint said as he started to run after the Baroness.

"WHAT?" Duke yelled. "THAT'S IT!" He shouted as he ran after the Baroness with the rest of the Joes.

Two figures followed at a much slower pace behind the Joes. "Oh goody, it just got **worse,"** Mindbender groaned as he saw the Joes chasing the Baroness. "Road Pig was right."

"T-Told ya so!" Road Pig snorted.

Mindbender asked. "Now what do we do?"

"Maybe we should **let** the Joes have her?" Donald suggested.

"It's tempting…" Mindbender sighed.

"GET HER!" Flint was heard yelling.

"YEOW! WATCH OUT! SHE BITES!" Duke was heard shouting. "OW!"

"Of all the times to leave my taser at home…" Lady Jaye groaned.

"You know we should really think this over," Mindbender said as he stopped on the sidewalk. "About leaving her with the Joes."

"It would keep her out of our hair," Donald reasoned.

"YEOW! WHY DOES SHE KEEP BITING **ME?**" Duke yelled.

"Maybe she saw the movie too?" Shipwreck called out.

"And her f-fangs outta our skin," Road Pig added.

"That is a valid point," Mindbender said.

"Watch out!" Flint yelled.

"Don't tell me to watch out! You watch out!" Lady Jaye shouted.

"Both of you watch out! OWWWW!" Duke yelled. "Watch her bite **me!" **

"It's not like Destro really cares that much about her anymore," Mindbender further rationalized. "He's already cheating on her. So we know he's not that emotionally attached."

"Right I mean, since when is it **our job** to look after Destro's insane girlfriend?" Donald asked.

"It's not!" Mindbender agreed.

"We got her cornered!" Shipwreck shouted. "YIKES!"

"SHE'S GOT US CORNERED!" Duke yelled. "SCARLETT DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY A FREAKING NINJA!"

"MY NINJA TRAINING HASN'T COVERED DOG STYLE DUKE!" Scarlett yelled.

"WELL MAYBE IT **SHOULD**? YEOW!" Duke yelled.

"And it's n-not like sh-she can tell anyone wh-where the hideout is either," Road Pig added.

"He's right," Donald spoke. "I mean if she was capable of human speech she would have said something by now."

"How on all fours is that woman moving so **fast?**" Roadblock yelled. "If this keeps up we ain't gonna last!"

"We gotta call for backup!" Scarlett shouted.

"No backup! We've got this!" Duke shouted. "YEOW!"

"She's got **Duke!"** Lady Jaye shouted.

"BARK! BARK! BARK! GRRRR!"

CRASH!

"Oh that has got to hurt," Shipwreck winced.

"Plus I don't think she's g-gonna snap outta her dog m-mode anytime soon," Road Pig went on.

"Exactly! The Joes want her so bad, they can **have** her!" Donald agreed.

"CALL FOR BACKUP!" Duke was screaming at the top of his lungs. "CALL FOR BACKUP!"

"She's certainly g-giving it to the Joes that's for sure!" Road Pig remarked.

"Okay all those in favor of ditching the Baroness and going home for a drink raise your hands," Mindbender said as he raised his. Road Pig raised both hands. "The motion is passed. Let's go!" He started to walk the other way.

"Wait a minute, what will Cobra Commander say when he learns of the Baroness's capture?" Donald asked as he followed him.

"Knowing the Commander he'll probably have a drink to celebrate," Mindbender said. "Come on!"

"BARK! BARK! BARK!" The Baroness rounded the corner and started heading straight at Mindbender and Road Pig.

"Oh crap! **Run!"** Donald yelled as he started to run from the Baroness.

"I do not get paid **enough **for this!" Mindbender screamed as he ran for his life.

"BARK! BARK! BARK!" The Baroness ran after them.

Duke staggered around the corner. Cut up, bruised and his shirt was in tatters. "Yo…Joooooeeeeee…" He fell face flat on the sidewalk.

"Well **that **was embarrassing," Lady Jaye grumbled as the other Joes emerged.

"Weird. For once a woman didn't beat me up on a night on the town," Shipwreck said. "I must be losing my touch."

"That's because the Baroness was too busy using Duke as a chew toy," Roadblock looked down at his fellow Joe. "I think we'd better get Duke to the infirmary. He don't look too good to me."

"The Baroness is gone," Flint groaned. "How could she run so fast on all fours?"

"Who cares? She's gone," Shipwreck said as he helped Roadblock pick Duke up. "Let's go back and file a report."

"I'm not looking forward to informing General Hawk," Flint groaned. "Duke are you okay?"

"Mommy I don't wanna play soccer anymore…" Duke said in a funny voice. "I keep falling down and…" He passed out again.

"Oh this is going to be one of those reports…" Flint groaned.

Twenty more minutes later…

"Where is Mindbender?" Cobra Commander stormed down the hallway of his secret base. "Torch! Have you seen Mindbender? He's late for our meeting!"

"Sorry Commander. I haven't seen hide or hair of him since he and Road Pig went out to walk the Baroness," Torch shook his head. "Come to think of it, I ain't seen Road Pig or Donald neither."

"Torch, we've been over this. Road Pig and Donald are the same person," Cobra Commander said.

"I know. And I ain't seen both of them," Torch said.

"I'm surrounded by morons…" Cobra Commander grumbled.

Just then Mindbender and Road Pig entered the hallway, staggering and looking more tired and disheveled than before. "Where have you two been? It's about time you got back!" Cobra Commander snapped. "Where's the Baroness?"

"She's fine. She's chasing Cadet Deming again down in Level 9," Mindbender grumbled. "By the way, no! I'm **not** fine! Thanks for asking!"

"He didn't ask if you were all right," Torch said.

"That is the **point** you fire obsessed clod," Donald glared at Torch.

"Did the Baroness get her exercise?" Cobra Commander asked.

"Did she ever…" Road Pig grumbled.

"And she's been well fed!" Donald added with a snap.

"What do you mean by that?" Torch asked.

"Don't ask…" Mindbender growled as the two men walked past them. "Just…**Don't ask!" **

Mindbender stopped then turned around. "Hold on. There is one thing! I want a bloody raise! After what I went through tonight I want **some **compensation!"

"We all want c-compen…Compen…" Road Pig began. "Forget that! We want **money!**"

"We all want money! **Lots** of money!" Donald yelled. "I saw things I will never un-see…"

"Couldn't have been worse than Mindbender in that getup," Torch snorted pointing at Mindbender. "Then again compared to what he normally wears…"

"SHUT UP TORCH!" Mindbender yelled.

"Yeah after what we've been t-through just **shut up!"** Road Pig snapped.

"AND FROM NOW ON GET **SOMEONE ELSE** TO WALK THE BARONESS!" Mindbender screamed, poking Cobra Commander in the chest. "BECAUSE I WILL NOT!"

"O-kay…" Cobra Commander was a little startled.

"I don't have to do this you know? There are **dozens** of other organizations out there that are **begging** for a scientist of my skills and abilities!" Mindbender snarled. "And if you **ever** do what you did to me tonight again I will pack up my surgical tools and go! Do you understand! Do you?"

"Yeah! Do you? And if he goes I go with him!" Donald snapped.

"Me too!" Road Pig snapped so angry he didn't stutter.

"Uh Mindbender you're kind of foaming at the mouth…" Torch pointed out. "Did the Baroness give you rabies or something?"

"I wish she did have rabies, so she can infect **you** with them!" Mindbender snarled. There was indeed some foam coming out of his mouth. "She can infect the lot of you!"

"I need a drink!" Road Pig snapped.

"I agree! Come on Road Pig!" Mindbender turned around and started to leave. "You too Donald."

"Of all the insufferable…Miserable…lazy…" Donald muttered.

"You're right! You are so right!" Mindbender agreed as they turned the corner.

"Is it just me or is the Baroness's bitchiness getting contagious?" Torch blinked.

"I don't get paid enough for this," Cobra Commander moaned.


End file.
